You're The Only Reason I Need
by DTBSpecialist
Summary: When young Anya is locked in a cell for having the power of pyrokinesis, she meets Warner and soon finds herself falling for him and also fighting with him against one of her own kind and 2 other soldiers who offer her a spot with them. Will she go with them or stay with Warner? WarnerxOC KenjixOC


5 Years Ago

I had been thrown violently into a cold, stone cell. The only other material in or around the cell were the metal bars containing me. I ran to them and tried to pry them open before the guards could close them, but all I ended up doing was repeatedly hitting the cold bars. "No! Wait!" I screamed. "You can't leave me in here! Why am I here?" I felt my throat closing and tears threatening to spill over my eyes as the guards walked away.

After about an hour of crying and hitting the bars on my cell I figured out that the guards weren't coming back and I wasn't getting out. I'd tried vigorously to convince someone-anyone-that I didn't know why I was here, but the truth was, I was more than aware as to why I was locked in a cell and my family had been killed. I was dangerous. My family was dangerous. And we were a threat to the already much-less-than-perfect society these people had built. The Earth was scarred from war and stained by blood of the people we had once been told to call our brethren. It was tragic. Everything was tragic now-a-days. I sat in the bare corner of my room and huddled my knees close to my chest. I put my head down in my knees and cried, feeling the warm tears dropping from my eyes to my knees, my hair, my skin and staying there, stinging my freezing skin. It was a nice sting though. One you didn't feel anymore. One that meant it was possible for you to still feel at all. The kind that _really _scared you because it told you that you were, unfortunately, still alive.

I was still sitting, huddled, in that little corner the next day when the guards dressed in black came to give me my breakfast. "Here, dog." One of them snickered. "Eat up." Then they left. Left me sitting there. Even though all they had done was call me a dog and tell me to eat, that was better than the silence I was left in when they left. A big part of me had wanted them to stay and call me whatever they liked as long as it meant I wouldn't have to sit here alone and listen to the low hum in the air or worse, think of what'd I'd just caused for my family. Actually, I didn't even have a family anymore. They were gone. Dead and gone. And I was the cause. Over the past few years in my family, it'd seemed I was the cause for a lot of misfortune. Us going hungry, my father being publicly whipped, us losing all of our money. Everything that had happened was because of me. You know, when your faced with nothing but silence, it seems you think of all the things that you did wrong or made you feel guilty. You don't remember any of the good things in life. And at the moment, from the way things were looking, I was going to be thinking of all the wrong things I'd done. Well, a normal person would right? But the only thing I could think of was how badly I was going to mangle the people who killed my family and put me in here. Then of how badly I was going to torture the person who ordered both to happen.

1 Year Later

I was asleep on the cold stone floor when I felt some on roughly grab my arm and jerk me up. I stumbled up and almost tripped. The guard jerked my arm again and kept me from falling. I didn't yell out though. I hadn't talked to anyone in a year and I wasn't going to start with the people who put me in the cell. They kept pulling me quickly down multiple corridors, my feet tripping over one another each time they gave a sharp and sudden jerk. Finally, we got to a big door and the taller guard knocked on the door. "Come in." Said a voice. Sweet as candy, but poisonous as a snake. The guards opened the door and pushed me to the ground immediately. They pressed my face into the hard ground and I grunted. "Stop!" Yelled the voice again. The guards stopped fumbling with my hands and pressure was lifted off of my back. "Did I tell you to restrain her Private?" I was breathing heavily by the time both guards were completely off of me. "Get away from her. And if I _tell_ you to restrain her, then you do it, understood?" The male said. Both the guards grunted in agreement and backed away from me even farther. I was trying to lift myself off the ground, but I felt strong, sturdy hands grabbing my arm lightly and pulling me up. I looked up and seen the guard backing away from me again. I nodded my head in a small thanks. I looked up and seen a young male. He looked beautiful. Blonde hair, green eyes, lean but strong build. Beautiful. Dangerous. I quivered away from him a little. I mean I was only 13, but still, I knew a hot guy when I seen one and now-a-days, you didn't see many. He smirked at me and I just looked down. I heard small steps coming toward me and seen the boy walking toward me. "Subject F1597537. I've wanted to see you for so long." He said. "Do you know why?" I didn't say anything. I didn't even shake my head, but then I felt a sharp pain across my face. I felt the spot getting red and knew he slapped me as he put his gloved hand down. "I know you can speak and you will." He said. Then I felt a sharp jerk of my chin and I was looking directly into his beautiful green eyes. He looked shocked as I stared at him, then he cleared his throat and took a step back. "Now, as I was saying, do you know why you are here Miss. Anya Sephorrina?" This time I replied.  
"No, Sir." The words felt strange and tumbled from my mouth in an inelegant flow.

"I like the Sir part." He smirked. "Now, you are here because I have an offer for you." I nodded.

"That would be…?"

"Your power. I know what you can do and I want your power for my own." He said. "I need it. I know you don't know exactly how to use your…ability, but I could teach you. And you would have a nice room full of the beautiful dresses you always dreamed of and any of my soldiers you may…fancy, would be at your _command_. You could have half of this facility at your fingertips, Anya." He said. I looked down. The air started to smell singed. I laughed. It sounded strange coming out of me finally. Like a cackle.

"You think I don't know how to use my powers?" I laughed some more. "What kind of a fool are you? You're definitely one of those boys who grew up with no problems at all. A rich one who got everything he always wanted. One who underestimates his opponents. A dumb one." I said. "It'll take more than men, comfort and fancy clothes to get me to help a pierce of crap like you." I spat at him. Literally, I made sure the spit landed right next to his perfectly polished shoes. I saw his face redden in anger and his hand shoot up. I looked at his guard and suddenly he burst into flames. The flames crawled up his body as he screamed and I saw the blonde boys hand slowly go down until he came to his senses.  
"Douse him!" He yelled to his other guard. The guard quickly scrambled for water, but his partner was already gone. There was a glassy, dead look to his eyes. The blonde boy just watched with the flames mimicked in his own eyes. I leaned in very close to his ear.  
"I dare you to slap me ever again." I said venomously and turned to leave.  
"Wait!" He called. He ran toward me as the guard was put out. I turned on my heels.

"What?"  
"Warner. My name is Warner. At least, please let me try, just _try_, to convince you." He said.  
"How?"  
"Two things. One my personality. And two I have your little sister in my custody."


End file.
